


Do You Care If I Care

by HyperionSailor



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Christmas AU, Freeform AU, M/M, Slow Build, kind of, not sure what else to tag this as, sorry - Freeform, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSailor/pseuds/HyperionSailor
Summary: Robbie is leaving LazyTown for a while, and Sportacus is worried like the kind elf he is.But when Robbie comes back, Sportacus is the hero the villain really needs.Conversations ensue.





	1. Do You Care If I Care

December had finally arrived at LazyTown, and with it the excitement for the holidays. There was only one person in LazyTown that didn't share their excitement, and his name was Robbie Rotten, who was currently waiting at the bus stop, luggage in hand.

Robbie was thinking to himself while he waited on the bus, half of him wishing nobody would see him leaving. He hated the inevitable questions he knew the children would ask. That Sportadork would ask. Too much trouble, and quite frankly, none of their business. He pulled out a small watch from his pocket to check the time. 'Surely the bus will be here soon. I'd rather leave quietly.' Robbie thought. It was bad enough he was the town's troublemaker.

Something small and white whizzed passed Robbie's face. He jumped backwards, grabbing at his vest, fearing for his life. Then he heard Sportacus' voice cut through the chatter of the children. "Trixie, that wasn't very nice!" Sportacus scolded the child.

Robbie sheepishly glanced at Sportacus. "Well of course it's not nice, I wasn't prepared for that!! What if you'd gotten snow in my face!" Robbie chastised.

Trixie did at least have the decency to look guilty. "I'm sorry Robbie." Then she looked at his luggage, and asked, "Robbie, what are you doing with that suitcase?"

Robbie mentally cursed at the question. "Well, that's none of your business. At all. Now if you DON'T MIND, I'd like to wait here in PEACE and QUIET."

Sportacus walked up to Robbie, his eyes shining, and curiosity adorning his face. "Robbie, why ARE you waiting here with a suitcase... are you going somewhere?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and turned away from the spritely blue sports elf. He flung his scarf over his mouth and kept quiet. If they wouldn't leave, then maybe they'd get bored if he didn't say anything at all.

The kids started up a snowball fight and ran off, leaving Sportacus and Robbie standing at the bus stop. Robbie was surprised he hadn't gone with them. He was about to ask why when Sportacus suddenly spoke up. "Are you leaving LazyTown, Robbie?" The elf looked unhappy.

The look Sportacus had on his face made Robbie's heart clench. He supposed he could tell him just a little. "I have... things to do. Things that I won't tell you about, but no, Sportakook, I'm not leaving forever."

All too happy to hear Robbie wasn't going to be gone forever. He'd started asking more questions. "When will you be back? Are you visiting family?"

Robbie was uneasy, he didn't wish to discuss his family with the sport elf. Sportacus noticed Robbie's change in demeanor after mentioning family. "Robbie, your family probably misses you, it's good that you're seeing them!"

Robbie jerked his head away and stared at the bus stop sign, quelling down the tears that threatened to swell up in his eyes. Blasted little elf, if he only knew. He cleared his throat.

"Yes well, I wouldn't want to ruin everyone's christmas fun." He said, sullenly. Sportacus reached out his hand, gently laying it on Robbie's shoulder.

"I would..." He paused, clearing his throat. "WE would miss you, Robbie... Do... Do you think you'd really be gone till after the holidays?" Sportacus inquired sadly, looking into Robbie's eyes. Robbie sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Robbie paused for a moment before surprisedly asking, "You would miss me?" He pulled his scarf back down from his mouth.

Sportacus perked up a little at that. "Of course I'd miss you! I mean, we all would... but." The elf paused, looking over Robbie's shoulder and frowning at the approaching bus. "Your ride is here... I will miss you, Robbie." Sportacus quickly linked his arms around the taller man, and squeezed him tightly. He leaned up into Robbie's ear. "I can't wait until you're back home. Be safe, Robbie, and try to eat something healthy."

Robbie would have shrugged him off, but he was feeling a deep ache in his chest, and he had needed that hug, whether he'd admit it or not. He did scoff at the healthy advice though. "Alright Mr Flippity Floppity. I'll miss my bus if you don't let me go." He grimaced, trying to stomp down the happy feeling he had.

Sportacus reluctantly let Robbie go, a small laugh escaping him while he shook his head at the nickname. He picked up the taller man's suitcase and handed it to him. "Be safe, Robbie!" He called out again.

Robbie looked back at the blue clad elf. He gave him a small smirk, waved goodbye, and boarded the bus. Sportacus stood there, still for a rare moment, while he watched Robbie's bus drive away until it was out of sight. He stood there a moment longer before he heard the children calling his name, hauling a snowsled behind them. He took one last look in the direction Robbie's bus had gone, and sighed before joining the kids in the winter games they had set up.

\--------------------------

It had been three weeks, and Robbie still hadn't come back. Sportacus was getting worried, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Surely Robbie was going to spend the holidays with his family, that only made sense. But after a week had passed, he'd find himself at the bus station, standing and waiting for a bus to bring Robbie back to LazyTown. He'd wait until the last bus made it's run, and quietly walk home.

Another week would pass before finally, finally, while Sportacus was waiting for the last bus, a very familiar figure stepped off. Robbie was finally back home, and just in time for the holidays! Well, two more days, really, but that didn't matter at the moment. The elf was exuberant. He watched Robbie step off the bus, and drop his suitcase to the ground.

'That's odd, why would Robbie just drop his luggage like that?' Sportacus wondered to himself.

He walked up to Robbie, arms outstretched, and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. He didn't expect the sharp noise of pain that came out of Robbie.

"Robbie! Are you alright? Did I hug you too hard?" Sportacus asked, worried.

Robbie huffed, and wrenched the elf's arms off of him. "Sportacus, please, I'm very tired." He simply said.

Sportacus looked up at Robbie's face. He gently gasped, his hands coming up to caress the bruises and split lip that were clearly visible on the taller man. "Robbie, who did this?" He asked, frantically. "What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Robbie looked away from the elf. "Sportacus. I've said it before, and I'll say it now. It's. It's none of your business." He waved his hands around, as if to show it wasn't a big deal, but made the mistake of looking back at Sportacus, instantly feeling bad for snapping at him.

"No, you're my friend, Robbie. You're hurt, and someone did this to you. I'm here to help the people of LazyTown. I'm here to help you." He said, grasping Robbie's hands in his own.

With that contact, Robbie broke down crying. Sportacus ushered him to the bus bench, sitting them down. The elf looked at Robbie again, trying to catch his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it, Robbie?" He gently asked. Robbie glanced over to Sportacus.

"I. I... Not here." He finally gave in. If Sportacus wanted to really help him, then so be it. He'd lay down his pride for some familiar company. They both made their way back to Robbie's underground house. Sportacus had to help Robbie lift the hatch, and get inside. Sportacus got Robbie into his chair, and pulled up a chair of his own.

"Talk to me, Robbie, please tell me what happened to you. Why do you look like you got into a fight?" Sportacus babbled, grabbing Robbie's hand again.

Robbie looked down into his lap, and took a deep, shaky breath. Under normal circumstances, he'd kick the elf right out of his house, tell him to mind his own business, and waltz off like nothing ever happened. But these weren't normal circumstances. He took a few more deep breaths before he started.

"It. It was my family..." He looks to Sportacus for any sign of laughter, any hint the elf was going to poke fun at him for getting beat upon by a family member. Sportacus' expression was still very serious, and the elf squeezed Robbie's hand to urge him to continue.

Robbie looked away. "My... father is a very strict man... I... I wasn't expecting him to be there. He..." Robbie's voice cracks, and a fresh wave of tears fill his eyes.

Sportacus was immediately on the orange shag sofa with Robbie, hugging him very gently. "It's okay Robbie. It's okay. Take your time." He said, rubbing soothing circles into Robbie's back. Robbie took the time to even out his breathing.

"I used to be a drama major. My. My father hated it. He said... He would say that only fruitcakes took drama, and... and danced around like...." Robbie buries his face into Sportacus' shoulder, and barely whispered, "He called me very bad names."

Sportacus leaned back, and locked eyes with Robbie. "You're home now." He gave Robbie another small hug, and shuffled off of the sofa. "Robbie, do you have any medical supplies?"

Robbie sniffed, rubbing at his face. "Of course I do, Sportaflop. I have to with the work I do." He wrung his hands together, embarrassed he'd insulted the shorter man again. "S-Sorry Sportacus..."

"It's quite all right, Robbie. Let's get you fixed up, okay?" The elf said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. My apologies if anything is out of place. I went ahead and used my friend's suggestion to call it a freeform Christmas AU. I have the second chapter pretty much already half done.
> 
> Um. Constructive criticism is welcome, since I've honestly never watched a single episode of LazyTown before, but I love everything about it. (My friend dragged me into the LazyTown pit.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry for the lame title, my playlist put this song  
> https://youtu.be/riezARcGZtk  
> on, and I dunno. It was pretty great.


	2. Do You Know What I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple things, Sportacus comforts Robbie, and Robbie tries to be nicer.

It was the day before the holidays, and the children still hadn't seen Sportacus since the day before. They were all rather worried, and started searching for him. They called out to him over the park.

Sportacus looked at Robbie's sleeping form, and then to the hatch. He could hear the kids calling for him. He'd have to go up sooner or later. He put his hat back on, covering up his ears once more. He decided he'd wake Robbie up and tell him he was going to go see the kids for a bit.

"Do you really have to go see those brats?" Robbie mumbled groggily.

Sportacus laughed, and shook his head. "Of course I do, Robbie. I'll be back later, okay? You should sleep some more."

Robbie was already slightly snoring as Sportacus left the house.

When Sportacus caught up with the kids, he quickly explained that Robbie had come back home, but he told them he was very sick, so he was taking care of him. The kids seemed pretty okay with it, and bid Sportacus good luck.

It was probably about an hour later, after getting some supplies from his airship, that he made his way back down into Robbie's house. He found Robbie awake, and already back to working on one of his inventions.

"Are you feeling better, Robbie?" The elf asked, surprised to see Robbie up and about so early.

"Oh, Sportacus, come here. Look at this!" Robbie beckoned Sportacus over to his workbench, and held up what looked to be a blender. "I er... I have a present for you, actually." Robbie quietly said, and hurried off to get his suitcase.

What he brought back had the sport nut in awe. There, on his workbench sat these little purple spiky balls. He reached for one of them. "Robbie, what on earth are these? They look... odd." He said as he inspected one.

Robbie laughed. "It's called a uhh... pit something or other. People call them dragon fruits, but I don't see why." Robbie reached out for one and cut it open. "I thought you might enjoy some new kind of sport fruit, since you love it so much."

Sportacus laughed. "Robbie, I call it Sports Candy. But thank you for the new food. Will you try it with me?" Sportacus inquires, looking at Robbie with hope in his eyes.

Now it was Robbie's turn to laugh. "I don't know... I'd really rather not." He glances over to Sportacus once more to find him with puppy eyes. "Don't give me that face, Sportacus! Just because I'm not an athletic, magic elf like you, doesn't mean I won't try it one day!" He covered his mouth at the admission of one day trying something healthy. Or rather, trying anything healthy in front of Sportacus of all people.

Sportacus paused at Robbie's choice of words, and glanced at Robbie covering his mouth. Surely, that was Robbie slipping up. He felt panic rise up in his chest. "Did. Did you just say elf?" He took a deep breath.

Robbie looked over at Sportacus, and then it hit him. Nobody knew Sportacus was an elf. It seemed only Robbie had known. He quickly set down the new Sports Candy, and gently grasped the elf's arm.

"Sportacus, It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that knows." Robbie tried to soothe the shorter man. Sportacus seemed to relax. "I don't get why you haven't noticed that I've called you an elf before, if I'm being honest." Robbie paused and chuckled.

"Of course, Robbie. I trust you. Are you sure that... that nobody else knows? How would the kids see me if they knew I wasn't human?" He started getting worked up again. Robbie started fidgeting, he wasn't so good at comfort.

"Sportacus, if they knew, they'd have said something by now. You KNOW how loud they are." He said, turning away.

Robbie reluctantly picked up the exotic sports candy, took a spoon, and dug into it. He watched Sportacus' face light up. There, that was more like it. No effort at all to get the elf into a better mood. He hid his pleased expression at the sweet taste of the fruit. Sportacus would surely make fun of him if he knew Robbie used to eat these regularly. He heard Sportacus laugh beside him.

"Oh be quiet and try some of it, flippity floppity." Robbie grumbled.

Sportacus bit right into the fruit. Then recoiled, spitting out the hard skin. Robbie laughed at him. "That's not how you're supposed to eat it!" Robbie shook his head at Sportacus. He clicked his tounge and handed the elf a spoon.

"Robbie, how do you know how to eat it?" Sportacus looked at the spoon in his hand, then to the taller man.

"Well. I. I uhm." Robbie scratches the back of his head and looks away. "My mother." He says, looking anywhere but at the gosh darn elf. "She used to bring back some weird stuff." He shrugs, picking up a piece of the fruit and cutting it open for Sportacus.

They ate the fruit in silence. Sportacus looked to Robbie's hatch door, then back to Robbie. "Will you be okay here by yourself for a while?"

Robbie looked a little offended. "Of course I'll be fine here. Why wouldn't I? It's MY house after all. You of all people should know how much time I spend alone."

Sportacus grabbed Robbie's hand. "I'm sorry Robbie."

Robbie looked at Sportacus for any hidden tricks. Finding none, he waved him off. "It doesn't matter anyhow. Now go and do whatever it is you need to do." Robbie started walking back to his sofa, and sat in it. "I'm going to take a nap."

Sportacus laughed. "Alright. Goodbye Robbie. Thank you again for the new Sports Candy." He bid the taller man a farewell, and climbed the ladder out.

Robbie crossed his arms, watching Sportacus leave. He scratched his chin, and thought about the events of the day. It seemed as though Sportacus actually cared about him? His mind was still giving him doubts though. It was odd, but, not unwelcome. Robbie frowned, and looked down at himself. "Why can't I just be nicer?" He sighed, berating himself. But his past still haunted him, of all of the people that had abandoned him, and the misery he was in. Everyone left his life one way or another.

He fell asleep on the couch, hugging himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I got a bit stuck, and thought this was too... "Slice of life". If anything, there will most definitely be more chapters.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this fic, please contact me over on my tumblr! I'd love to hear what your thoughts are!  
> My tumblr name is HyperionSailor
> 
> So far, I have planned out that the story will have them spend New Year's Eve together, but I've got to do some serious brainstorming to get this story back on track.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Do We Know What We Share?

\--------------------------

The day of the festivities was only a few hours away. Sportacus was making his way down to Robbie's house, determined to get Robbie to come to the party. They'd been talking about this for the past day, and Sportacus was nothing if not persistant.

Jumping down into Robbie's lair, he spied the man working on a machine of some kind, picking at a plate of food. It looked like cookies, the plate barely eaten.

"What are you eating, Robbie? Those look festive." Sportacus chuckled at the tree shaped cookies. He picked one up and twirled it in his fingers.

Robbie spun around in his chair. "Oh. Sportakook. I didn't hear you come in. Um." Robbie scratched his chin. "I haven't been able to eat much today, I guess I was too busy." He shrugged off Sportacus' questioning look.

"You need to eat something, so you'll have enough energy for the party!" Sportacus quipped, and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Good luck, Sportacus." He muttered to himself. He went back to the tools he had on his workbench, tinkering with the gizmo in his hands.

Sportacus came back with a bowl of tomato soup, placing it in front of Robbie. Robbie glared at it. "What, pray tell, is this?" He gestured at the soup, giving it a sneer.

The elf laughed brightly. "It's tomato soup, you'll like it. I put milk in it, so it's not as watered down. Please try it, Robbie?" He asked, giving the taller man his best puppy eyes.

Robbie rolled his eyes again, and bent down to sniff at the soup. "Where did you even find this. I don't own any tomato soup. Too healthy sounding."

"Oh, I bought it a while back, I uh... put it in your pantry. I hope you don't mind. It's good though! I'm certain you'll like it!" Sportacus bounced on his toes.

Robbie picked up the spoon and took a tentitive sip of the soup. It wasn't bad. It actually warmed him up and instantly made him feel better. He turned away from Sportacus and ate a few more spoonfulls.

Sportacus cheered on the inside. Robbie liked the soup! Now if he could only get him to eat slightly healthier things, so he could live a long life too. Baby steps, he reminded himself. He wasn't here to push his own diet onto others. He only wanted Robbie to be a little more healthy.

"This isn't the worst thing I've ever eaten, Sportanut. I bet this would go well with saltine crackers though." Robbie said. He'd eaten most of the soup, but couldn't stomach any more than he'd already eaten. He'd wanted to eat all of it, but his appetite vanished. He turned towards Sportacus. "Do you want the rest? I can't eat any more. I'm... sorry I can't finish it."

Sportacus shook his head. "It's okay Robbie. I could eat the rest, thank you." He said, taking the bowl from Robbie. "Do you lose your appetite a lot?" He asked, taking a sip from the bowl.

"I usually only eat when I'm hungry to be honest. I guess I'm nervous about the party. Do I really have to go?" Robbie groused.

Sportacus gave Robbie a small frown. "Of course you have to go! Everyone will be expecting you, and Stephanie even has a surprise for you. I can't wait until you see it, Robbie." The elf babbled excitedly.

"I don't know about this, Sportakook!" Robbie whined. "Are you absolutely SURE that nobody is going to poke fun, or jest at me?" He looked at his feet, and clenched his fists.

Sportacus chuckled, and gripped Robbie's shoulder gently, leaning down to look at his friend's face. "Of course they won't. I talked to them, and they promised they'd behave. They don't think you're a bad guy, Robbie. They actually think...." Sportacus smirked at Robbie and gestured for the taller man to get closer. Robbie bent down, and Sportacus all but whispered with laughter in his voice, "They really think you're very fun to hang around."

Robbie scoffed at the elf. "When I'm not being a huge jerk, you mean!" Robbie wrung his hands together.

The elf laughed brighter, and gave Robbie a small hug. "You're not a jerk, Robbie. Come on, let's get you ready for the party."

Robbie sighed, and left Sportacus standing in his living room while he went to dress in something warm, and a tad more festive. Sportacus starting humming a song to keep himself busy, and debated doing pushups or something while he waited.

Just as Sportacus had started doing crunches, he noticed Robbie coming back in what looked like a holiday sweater! It was dark purple, and had dark blue stripes down the sleeves. White reindeer decorated the front of it, and to top it off, there was fur around the collar. Sportacus could have laughed, but he was too busy gawking at Robbie's lean figure, his fingers itching to run down the taller man's torso.

Robbie shuffled his feet, having noticed Sportacus' unabashed staring, and ducked his head down. "I um. I have something for the party, actually. Let me grab it, I'll be right back." If only to get away from the elfs stare. Then Robbie was rushing off to his rarely used bedroom to grab the item in question. Sportacus nearly followed him, but he figured Robbie would'nt need help. Besides, he was still getting over the image of Robbie in such a cute sweater. He wouldn't want to push things.

Robbie came back with a fairly large bag, and gently placed it in front of the surprised elf. Said elf exclaimed, "Robbie, are those presents?"

Robbie gave a shy nod, "Yeah yeah, Sportaflip, let's just focus on getting this bag out of my house, how about it."

Sportacus almost giggled with joy as he heafted the bag onto his back and started climbing out of Robbie's house.

Robbie walked at a leisurley pace next to Sportacus. He glanced at the elf every now and again, and just had to ask him a very important question.

"How on earth are you not cold?" Robbie deadpanned.

Sportacus looked confused for a second. Then his face lit up. "Well, I suppose if I just exercise all the time, I'll never really get cold." Robbie held up a hand to stop him.

"Sportaflip, you've got to be cold. How are you not cold right now?"

Sportacus gave Robbie a questioning look. "Well... I'm not cold right now. Maybe it's magic? I never really think about it." He waved his free hand in a gesture that suggested he had no idea.

Robbie could only shrug at the elf.

They were nearly at the mayor's office, and Robbie stopped in his tracks. He looked back towards his home, and thought about making a dash for it. Sportacus was too quick though. He placed the bag onto the ground and grabbed Robbie's hand.

"Robbie, woah, hey, it's okay." Sportacus gently said, giving Robbie's hand a small squeeze. "I'm here, okay?"

Robbie jumped at Sportacus' hand around his own, and only hoped the elf thought it was the cold making his cheeks red. He tried faking an agitated sigh. "Sportacus, I wasn't going to do anything." He lied.

"It's okay, Robbie. I'll stay with you, okay?" Sportacus ignored the other's lie, and gently tugged on Robbie's hand.

Robbie deflated, and reluctantly allowed Sportacus to lead him into city hall.

The first thing Robbie noticed was the noise. Then he noticed a lack of noise. All the kids were staring at him, each with a huge smile plastered onto their faces. A chorus of happy "Robbie Rotten!" rang out from the kids, all of them crowding around Robbie and hugging his legs.

Robbie straightened himself out, tensing up. "Yes, hello, it's me. Please. Stop that." He weakly muttered.

Sportacus waved the kids off. "Thank you guys, Robbie appreciates that, but it looks like he needs some space now."

Trixie piped up with, "He always needs space." The others nodded in agreement.

Sportacus shook his head, "Some people need more space than others. Robbie just needs some time to adjust. Okay?"

Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie nodded. "Okay Sportacus. Thanks for coming, Robbie!" They all cheered.

Ziggy excitedly said, "I'm really glad you're not sick anymore! Are you feeling better?"

Robbie gave Sportacus a confused look. The elf leaned up into Robbie's ear, "I might have told them you had a cold, so they would'nt worry about why I was down in your house so much." He whispered.

Robbie gave him a look of understanding, and leaned down to smile at Ziggy. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for asking. But you should really thank Sportanurse here. He helped a lot." He winked at Ziggy and looked up at Sportacus.

Ziggy and Pixel were buzzing with excitement to hear that their hero had helped Robbie out. They ran around Sportacus, chanting thank yous and giving him leg hugs. Robbie secretly thought it was all very cute, if not just a tad /too/ cute. Almost sickening. Almost.

Stingy and Stephanie showed up not too long after all the excitement went down. Sportacus met them at the door.

"Stephanie! Stingy! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sportacus greeted.

Stephanie crossed her arms, and huffed in annoyance. "I had to make Stingy stop hoarding all the gifts he was going to bring. So now he's trying to hold on to the gifts, and said we could only have some snacks!"

Sportacus looked over at Stingy, who was already at the snack table declaring everything as his. "He didn't bring any presents?" He asked sadly.

Stephanie shook her head, quickly saying, "Oh, no he did! I have them outside, but it's just so frustrating with him! Especially around the holidays." She put both of her hands on her face. "I had to bribe him with TWO presents to get him to even hand over the other's gifts!"

Robbie sat down beside Stephanie. "I might have brought you guys some gifts too. So even if Stinky would'nt give up any presents, I brought some of my own." He shrugged nonchalantly. He grinned when he saw Stephanie perk up.

"Oh, Robbie, thank you!" She nearly squealed in excitement. Robbie recoiled away from her, but accepted her hug. "It's a good thing I got Stingy to give up the gifts. This is the last time we're keeping them at his house." She laughed, and left Robbie and Sportacus to mingle with her friends.

Sportacus hummed approvingly. "I told you, Robbie, they're all so happy you're here."

Robbie side eyed Sportacus. "Yeah, yeah, but they're still too loud, I'm getting a headache." He feigned complaining. He smiled up at the elf.

Sportacus caught on, and laughed. "Let me go get you a drink, Robbie. Would you like anything particular?"

"How about some hot chocolate?"

..........

About two hours in to the party, Robbie decided he was actually having fun. He had only had a few cups of hot coco, and the gifts had yet to be exchanged. There was a particularly jazzy song playing on Stephanie's radio, and he thought, 'Why not' as he got up to dance to it.

The kids were shocked that Robbie even knew how to dance. Robbie had even grabbed Stephanie and perched her up on his toes as he waltzed around the room. He could hear all the kids laughing, and for a second he was afraid they were laughing AT him, but Stephanie giggled and that got Robbie to focus on the fun he was having.

The song slowed down to a close. The kids were buzzing with questions like "Could you teach us how to dance like that? What was that called? How did you learn to dance like that?"

Robbie shook his head, "When I'm not so tired, I can teach you."

Sportacus noticed how tired Robbie looked after all that dancing. "Hey guys! Let's open the gifts now, it's almost time to go to sleep."

Everyone was passed their own gifts, and each kid was happily opening up boxes and thanking each other. Sportacus was surprised when a dark blue box was shoved into his hands.

"Open it up, Sportadork. I made it for you." Robbie shyly confessed, as he nervously wrung his hands.

"Thank you, Robbie. Gosh, I wonder what it could be!" Sportacus exclaimed, gently tearing off the wrapping paper.

Sportacus froze. Inside the box were some new clothes. A scarf, a warm looking hat, and a light blue sweater. "Robbie, I..." he choked up. "This is the best, Robbie."

Sportacus scooped Robbie up into a huge hug.

"Alright, alright, Sportacus. No need to get all mushy over it." Robbie blushed.

"You made this yourself? This is amazing!" Sportacus started putting on the sweater. "It's so soft, it's amazing! This material feels familiar." He wondered.

"That's a secret, Sportanut." Robbie said simply.

Sportacus gently shook Robbie's shoulders. "Wait here, I got you something too!"

Robbie watched the elf pick through what was left on the table. He picked up a white box, with gold ribbon. Prancing back over to Robbie, he plopped it down into his hands. "This is for you. I found it with Stephanie's help, but... this is only really half of your present." He said, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

Robbie grinned, and tore open the box. Inside was a teddy bear. But... it was dressed like Sportacus? Wasn't this one of those bears that insulted you?? He turned it over, curiously searching for the voice box. It was still there. He gave it a tentitive squeeze.

Sportacus' voice came out of the bear. "You're a wonderful person!" It quipped.

Robbie laughed, and hugged the bear to his chest. "You replaced the voice box!"

Sportacus nodded. "I really hope you like it, Robbie." Sportacus could see that Robbie loved it.

It was getting late, and all the kids were getting tired. Mayor Meanswell announced that the party was over, and it was time to get ready for bed. Everyone filed out of city hall, going to their homes to get some well earned sleep.

Sportacus stopped Robbie at the door. "Remember when I told you the bear was only half of my gift?" He inquired.

Robbie nodded. "Where are you going with this, Sportakook? I'm really tired, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, Robbie. Come on, follow me?" Sportacus asked, and grabbed Robbie's hand. "I have something I want to show you." He smiled up at Robbie.

Robbie shook his head, rolling his eyes. "This had better be worth it."

Sportacus led Robbie to the park. The light was out, and Robbie held onto the elf's hand tighter. "It's okay Robbie, we're almost there." Sportacus said.

The lamplight came on, and there, hanging on the post was a sprig of mistletoe. Robbie sputtered at it, and looked down at Sportacus, thinking this was all a huge joke. But as soon as Sportacus leaned in, he realized that no, this was not a joke, this was happening, and oh my goodness, Sportacus wanted to kiss him????? He was not prepared in the slightest for the feeling of warm lips on his. He screwed his eyes shut. There was no way this was real. Robbie tensed up.

Sportacus laughed through his nose. Robbie peeked an eye open. They both leaned away from each other.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry Robbie." Sportacus figeted, glancing down. "I thought I was reading you right. I probably should have asked... Are you-" He was hushed with Robbie's hand over his mouth.

"You surprised me is all." Robbie said, shaking a bit. "Can we... try that again?"

Sportacus nearly cried with joy. They closed the space between them instantly. Tentative kisses, hands on each other's shoulders... Robbie couldn't be happier. They reluctantly broke apart again when Robbie couldn't supress a yawn.

"Come on, Robbie. It's late. I'm sure you're very tired." Sportacus laughed cheerily, and gripped Robbie's hand, lacing their fingers together. Robbie gave him a sleepy nod, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Sportacus." He murmured happily.

Sportacus walked Robbie to his hatch door, and only then did he take his hand back. He was missing the warmth of it already. Robbie pried the hatch open, and glanced back at Sportacus.

"Thank you Robbie. You've made me the happiest man tonight." Sportacus grinned.

Robbie blushed at that. "Don't thank me, Sportacute. I should be thanking you. I really had fun tonight. You and Pinky really aren't that bad. If I had to guess..." He paused, scratching his chin, "I would say that Pinky put you up to this." He noticed Sportacus was now blushing, and rocking back on his feet. "Or at least gave you the idea. Am I right?"

"You're very... observant, Robbie." Sportacus gives him an awkward chuckle. "She helped. I'm very thankful though. I... didn't exactly know how to go about... kissing you. I like you quite a lot." He looks down at his feet.

Robbie laughs now, and gives Sportacus a small hug. "I like you a lot too, Sportacus." He grins down at the elf. "Thank you again for the gift. I'll have to thank Stephanie for her wonderful surprise too." Robbie leans down and gives Sportacus another peck on his lips. "Goodnight Sportacus."

Sportacus watches Robbie climb into his door. "Goodnight Robbie. Thank you for tonight." And Robbie beams at him, smiling as he closes his hatch door.

Sportacus, even though he's tired, skips to his airship, and silently makes a note to himself to thank Stephanie for her advice.

Down in Robbie's bunker, he's laying down, and replaying the days events in his head. Snuggled up with his new bear (gosh it even smelled like the elf) it takes him no time at all to fall asleep.

He dreams of Sportacus, and living a better life in LazyTown. He's content and happy, and he never wants Sportacus to leave.

For once, there are no bad dreams for Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't beta'd this, I sat down and pretty much wrote it all at once. I'll preview this as SOON AS I wake up. I really just wanted to go ahead and post it.
> 
> (I FINALLY watched about 20 episodes of LazyTown. I'm still watching them, getting a handle on the characters. Can I just say that I hecking HATE Stingy. Like boiiiiii why you gotta be like that. Sportacus is a nerd, and oh my gosh who hurt Robbie?? He flinches way too much, like it hurts me that I can relate. I love the Bing Bang song so much.)
> 
> One more chapter to go. I've decided it'll only be one more chapter, and I'm going to try my hardest to make it longer, and better. (That's what he said, ohhhh). Joking aside, I really hope you fine folks are enjoying it so far. Please let me know if you see any spelling mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm here to better myself for the enjoyment of my audience. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My apologies if anything is out of place. I went ahead and used my friend's suggestion to call it a freeform Christmas AU. I have the second chapter pretty much already half done.
> 
> Um. Constructive criticism is welcome, since I've honestly never watched a single episode of LazyTown before, but I love everything about it. (My friend dragged me into the LazyTown pit.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry for the lame title, my playlist put this song  
> https://youtu.be/riezARcGZtk  
> on, and I dunno. It was pretty great.


End file.
